


babysitting duty

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy gets stuck with an unlikely bunch of charges.
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	babysitting duty

“What?!”Daisy shouted, jumping off the couch she’d been lounging around on.

She’d thought she’d used up all her disbelief already. First they went through something that could only be described as personal-hell-meets-90s-robot-flick, then they had kinda, sorta adopted the ex-robot who’d run said personal hell into their team, then another freaky space rock had exploded in their lab and spit out two very bewildered, very annoyed (and pretty annoying) aliens. And  _ then  _ Coulson had put her on babysitting duty for the Kree and Aida.

But still, she was not out of getting blindsided.“What do you mean, you’ve never had a snowball fight?”

She was met by three sets of incredulous stares.

“Technically, I’m seven weeks old,”Aida reminded her helpfully.

Daisy accepted that with a huff, then turned to the aliens.“What’s your excuse?”

They hadn’t showed any signs of not knowing what snow was when it had started earlier that day, so apparently it was a thing in space. Surely snowball fights were too, then?

The woman kept looking at her sullenly. Sinara, she reminded herself, or so the relentlessly chatty apparent prince - Kasius - had said. Who knew if they were telling the truth.

“It doesn’t snow on Nux, does it?”Kasius asked his companion.

Sinara gave the tiniest shake of her head. Kasius turned back to Daisy, immediately reassuming the haughty attitude that melted away when he was addressing his fellow Kree.“It does not snow on Sinara’s home planet. My own schooling left no time for such silly things as snowball fights.”

“You’re not from the same planet?”Daisy asked in a casual tone. His evident inability to shut up was their best bet at getting information.

Apparently Sinara thought so too, putting a hand on his and shooting him a pointed look.

“It won’t hurt for her to know, dear.” Kasius smiled indulgently. It turned sharp and condescending as he looked at Daisy.“Our empire spans more worlds than your feeble terran mind could ever hope to comprehend.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, seriously considering to go against Coulson’s orders and quaking the alien prince. Just a little. Just to make him shut up.

“Can we have a snowball fight?”Aida piped back in.

“I don’t think that’s a good -” Daisy thought better of it before even finishing the sentence. The perimeter around the base was secure enough. And everything was better than being cooped up like this, surely.“Ugh, fine. But just for a bit.”

She borrowed some jackets for her charges, herding them towards the fenced-off area out back. They were almost out the door when she heard Sinara speak for the first time, asking Kasius in a whisper,“What are the rules? Is it to the death?”


End file.
